With A Glance
by Bloodcherry
Summary: Written with a Promp: We never talk but we make eye contact whenever anyone says something incredibly stupid during class AU
1. The First Glance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho; they both belong to their respective owners/creators.

 **AN:** Alright, so this is written in an entirely different way than I usually write. It just kind of wrote itself, to be honest.

 **Prompt:** We never talk but we make eye contact whenever anyone says something incredibly stupid during class AU

* * *

I don't know when it started.

As far back as I can recall is maybe a couple months ago, every time someone said something questionable we would share a glance.

Eye contact, that's all.

We wouldn't talk to each other beyond the "Good morning!", "Good afternoon!" polite interaction.

Polite smile. Polite greeting.

We're both studying the same thing, herbal medicine. My whole adventure, while done with, is still part of who I am and it shaped me into who I am today. I remember my friends dearly and I'm sure they lived long happy lives, likewise I will do the same. I actually started to enjoy the hobbies of a priestess and still recall Kaede's lessons, thus I started focusing more in my grandfather's teachings and decided for my current career.

We don't share all the same classes, but the three we do we always end up sitting near each other. I never really realize it until we share that glance.

No matter where we are sitting, our gazes always find each other. And that's when I notice that we're always, at most, one seat apart.

It's strange.

Too strange.

I still have my powers, I meditate if I wake up too early (my inner clock apparently still set to Inuyasha time despite all these years) and every weekend for at least an hour. Just to make sure everything is alright and my powers don't go berseker on me. I can easily sense the people and the demons around me, the latter tending to avoid me as if on instinct alone.

In spite of this, this green eyed guy (demon?) escapes my notice, and I just can't seem to figure out how or why. My powers are always on edge around demons, good or bad, and this guys feels… demony?

Urgh.

He feels like a demon and like a human, I just don't understand. I mean, clearly just looking at him gives me reason enough to believe him to be a demon. His coloring being enough to pinpoint him anywhere: rich red hair, long and full, and incredible green eyes with eyelashes that make me… they just make me…

So damn jealous.

And then he has this very charming voice, everytime he participates in class you can practically hear the girls sighing happily.

Clearly a demon, he has to be.

At least a half demon.

It's enough to say that it happened again yesterday. We share a class which happens to be a "common" one, filled with students from different areas of studies. We shared our usual greeting and I went back to looking out the window listening to music.

Once class started, it happened. It was only a matter of time.

It always happens.

While we were taking our test someone asks the professor a question.

"Professor, which one is the horizontal and vertical line again?"

And what a question it was.

My eyes met with his, his green eyes reflecting the exact same emotions I felt.

Exasperation and amusement.

Holding back our laughs we returned to completing our test.

I, honestly, don't know when I started looking forward to our little moments. I can't even control myself from not looking at him when it happens.

It even happened with a teacher once. He said something stupid about how in Brazil people spoke Brazilian and not Portuguese.

We shared the look.

Once the teacher left, I let out the laugh I couldn't hold back any longer. I froze when a deep laugh followed soon after mine and started back up again, his laugh contagious.

We shared another glance once our laughter subsided and we smiled.

Full of humor.

Not polite.

We waved and said goodbye.

* * *

 **AN:** This was originally posted in my tumblr a year ago, but I figured I might as well post it here.

 _Why not._

There's **one** more chapter for this one.


	2. The Last Glance

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho; they both belong to their respective owners/creators.

 **AN:** Last chapter~!

 **Prompt:** You sit behind me and poke me every time i fall asleep during 9am lectures, thank you, can i buy you a coffee? AU

* * *

Today something strange happened.

I almost didn't sleep, I kept dreaming about silver haired demons and green eyes. I drank some coffee to get through at least my first class, another class shared with the charming demon.

I greeted everyone and noticed that he got to class before me, sitting in the back where it's less crowded.

He didn't greet me back, which was strange, but I noticed his eyes seemed darker.

Dull?

He probably didn't get much sleep either, understandable.

Class began as usual, the professor called out our names and we answered.

He fell asleep 10 minutes in.

His red hair covered half of his face as he slumped slightly forward, his elbow was resting on the table and his hand supported his face.

He was sound asleep.

This grade A student, perfect marks, loved by all the teachers and popular among the students… fell asleep during class.

Un... believable.

I've fallen asleep plenty of times in class, mostly during high school while I was trying to get back into a normal student routine. But this was like watching Hojo fall asleep in class. Impossible.

As the professor turned his back to the board and looked toward the other side of the class to look for potential victims, I poked the demon's shoulder with my mechanical pencil.

No movement.

So I did it again.

And again.

No response.

Watching the teacher select the chosen one, I slowly reached my hand and poked the guy on the shoulder.

Unsuccessful.

The professor continued his lecture turning around and writing on the board, never missing a beat.

I took the opportunity to reach out and try to wake the red head up only to jolt in surprise.

He was slowly tilting sideways. Seconds away from a painful and embarrassing crash to the floor.

I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him towards me trying to get him upright and wake him up. He leaned almost completely over me, my other hand settling on his chest to balance him out while he was still half asleep. His hair fell over him, covering our faces as he regained his senses.

His green eyes opened in a snap, and blinked rapidly.

They were still hazed. Not completely here.

"Beautiful."

His voice was husky.

I had never heard his voice that way.

It was… different.

With a flush I pushed him back to his seat, and gave him an amused smile as he woke up completely and apologized with a small blush.

I realized those were the first words he said to me.

By the time I had to go to my last class, I was already running low on batteries. I had been all day in classes and I didn't even have time to eat. It was ridiculous. I just wanted to go home and sleep and be done with this day.

As it was to be expected I fell asleep about 5 minutes in. I wasn't even paying attention before.

Fortunately, it was the class after a big test so we were reviewing our answers, because of this some people decided to skip class.

As I would later find out, the professor saw this coming and decided to do an extra credit assignment with the people who attended class, as a way to bring our score higher before our big exams at the end of the month. It would only be valid for the few people in class.

And as I was asleep, I dreamt.

A silver haired demon with golden eyes. Not Inuyasha, that much I knew.

A red headed man with green eyes. Sleeping beauty from my first class.

Silver hair and green eyes. Red hair and golden eyes.

One voice.

"Wake up, Higurashi-san."

One touch.

With a gasp I woke up completely alert, his energy sending a jolt through me. The sudden wakefulness bringing a headache with it, I noticed his hand touching my elbow in a daze. I followed the arm and my eyes immediately found his.

"Golden eyes…" In my daze I could only register his shock as he gripped my elbow a little before letting go completely, returning to his usual calm, charming self. The smile he sent me hid mischievousness in it, and his eyes - green eyes - curiosity.

As we worked on our individual assignment, the charming demon helpfully having explained what had to be done, we reached the end of class.

I stood, completely prepared to leave only to be stopped by the demon turning around and bowing slightly.

"Thank you for waking me up in class this morning. I don't think we've ever introduced ourselves properly."

Our eyes met once again.

Curiosity and amusement.

We once again shared the same feelings.

"I'm Minamino Shuichi."

"Higurashi Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you, Minamino-san."

Taking my hand he bowed slightly as he laid a small kiss, "The pleasure is all mine, Higurashi-san."

I curtsied and giggled prettily behind my hand, only to burst out laughing as our eyes met once again. Our laughter left us feeling at peace, our eyes glinting and smiles ever present.

"Let me buy you a coffee as thanks, Higurashi-san."

With a snicker I said, "Only if you let me buy yours, Minamino-san!"

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you guys enjoyed this little experiment~!

Hopefully, I'll be able to update my other stories soon. Thank you so much for reading, everyone!


End file.
